When a tissue, or a portion of a tissue, is torn away from its bone attachment site, surgery to repair the detached soft tissue is often required. This is often currently done using push-in tack implants which are used to fix tendinous and ligamentous tissue to the bone at the re-attachment site. To prepare the tissue for the implant, a hole is made through the soft tissue and into the bone. The implant is subsequently passed through the soft tissue and into the bone with a portion of the implant remaining outside the hole to hold the soft tissue against the bone. Because of the need to pass the tack through the soft tissue to be re-attached, most instrument systems include a cannulated drill and guide wire. The drill and guide wire are passed through the tissue together and the drill is then used to make a hole in the bone. The guide wire is left in place in the bone hole to mark its location and provide alignment for placement of the implant. The implant is advanced over the guide wire, with a distal end of the implant passing through the soft tissue and into the bone.